


Is this real life or just fantasy?

by angee1011



Series: Stay With Me Universe [6]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dream Sex, F/M, Kakashi is in this for like 2 seconds, Married Sex, Reunion Sex, Sakura Haruno - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku Month 2019, Takes place right after the ootsutsuki battle in boruto, but not really, married fic, sakura uchiha - Freeform, sasuke only thinks he’s dreaming, sasuke uchiha - Freeform, ss month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angee1011/pseuds/angee1011
Summary: The one where Sasuke thinks he’s dreaming about fucking his wife but turns out he’s not. He’s adorable. Honestly. My submission for day 14 of SS Month 2019 “Daydreams”. It’s close enough. ;)





	Is this real life or just fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from Bohemian Rhapsody. No, I don’t care if it’s cheesy. It’s 2am and I’m tired ok? This has been sitting in my writing folder for months. Enjoy.

He doesn’t think about how he spent his time as an adolescent. Mostly because he can’t change the past and he’s reached a point where he’s accepted it. He regrets what he did, but it lead him to a place where he was able to find his family again. And that he doesn’t regret—will never regret.

That’s what’s going through his mind as he watches his wife fuss over him as he sits on a hospital bed at the Konoha Clinic. Every now and then between her pointed comments about what a hassle it is to waste her chakra healing him and how stupidly reckless he’s been, she catches his gaze with a hard glare. 

He’s not bothered by any of it.

For the first time in as long as he can recall, he feels at ease. 

“I mean, really, Sasuke! What were you and that idiot thinking! I know the five Kage were with you but still! Do you really have to show off?”

He knows she doesn’t mean it, that she fully understands what they had been up against, but he lets her do what she needs to do. Sakura doesn’t yell at him too often. He’s finding that he wants to listen to her do more of it.

When she’s healed as much as she can, she looks him in the eye and says, “You exhausted all of your chakra due to overusing the Rinnegan. You need to rest.” Then she takes a pause, seeming undecided, but then, “I’m going to be here for a while.. Even though no one was critically injured during the attack, I still need to make sure everything goes smoothly.”

He understands immediately what she’s not saying. He reaches his hand out and pokes her forehead. “See you at home.”

His wife blushes and gives him a small nod. She leaves him a few moments later after double checking his chart and warning him not to do anything reckless.

He should go home and rest, like she wants him to do—and he will—but first he has other things he must do.

He stops by the Hokage’s office where he finds Kakashi who doesn’t even glance in his direction when he enters the room but says: “You know, Sasuke, you two really can’t stay out of trouble.”

He snorts. “Who else would be able to rescue that idiot?”

His former sensei meets his gaze briefly, a spark of amusement there. “I doubt Naruto would appreciate the idea of him needing to be rescued.”

He tries not to roll his eyes. That idiot wouldn’t know how to stay out of trouble if he tried. 

But he lets it go. There are more pressing matters. He gives Kakashi his report and promises to follow up with him again tomorrow.

For now, he has a promise to keep to his wife.

...

Sasuke doesn’t dream anymore. Not since the war. And even when he has dreamed, it’s once in a blue moon and it’s always remnants of his traumatic childhood. So to say he’s confused about dreaming about being in bed with his wife, who is pressing her lips to his neck and rubbing his cock to life, would be putting it lightly. But Sasuke takes it in stride. After all, it’s been too long since he’s felt anything close to the sensation of his wife’s hands and mouth on him.

So he reaches up and pulls her on top of him which elicits a gasp then moan when he meets his mouth to hers, letting his tongue slip inside. She is straddling his waist now, her body pliant and warm atop his, and he can’t help but rub his core against hers as he completely devours the taste of her mouth.

His hand travels up her side, savoring the smooth softness. He breaks away from her mouth, trailing kisses down her throat. He sucks a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it, and the soft moans she makes in response go straight to his cock.

Sakura whispers, “I need you,” and he nearly comes undone at the breathy  want he  hears there.

Usually, they would drag this out. They would take their time exploring and touching and tasting until one or both of them couldn’t stand it any longer. But it’s been too long since he’s been inside of her, and he misses the feeling of her warm and tight around him. As it is, he’s pretty sure he won’t be able to last long at this point.

So he lets his wife reach between them to align his cock to her entrance and braces himself as she sinks down on him.

“Sakura..” he barely manages to say when he finally feels her hot, wet walls squeezing him.

“Ohh, fuck, Sasuke..” she lets out on a breath, eyes squeezed shut. He gives her a moment to get accustomed to him before he pulls out and thrusts back in. She groans, face flushed, green eyes meeting his as she meets his movements. His hand grips her hip with bruising force as he tries to control the furious pace she has set for them, but his wife is having none of it. She moves in a way that has him seeing stars, her hips grinding into his, and then he’s got his hand between her legs and rubs at her clit because he needs to feel her coming undone all around him.

The mere thought of it is nearly too much.

The sound of their joining in his ears and the not so quiet moans coming from Sakura are pushing him close to the edge. The heat builds up and when he feels her walls fluttering around him, his wife shouting her release, he lets himself go, burying himself deep within her.

She rides the waves on her own orgasm, collapsed on his chest, pressing kisses to his pectoral. After a moment, she slips off him, laying against his side.

They’re both out of breath and sweat is cooling on their skin. He blinks over at her in wonder.

“Sakura?”

She meets his gaze. “Hmm?”

“I’m not dreaming.”

Her lips curl into a smug smile. “You thought you were having a dream?”

Despite what they’ve just done, his ears warm at the expression. “Shut up.”

“I will not! That’s awesome. I’m your dream girl, Sasuke.” Her eyes are filled with light and she’s laughing to herself. He sighs, leans into her and presses his lips to her forehead.

He meets her gaze, all warm affection and happiness, and says, “I missed you.”

Her eyes close, a wide smile on her mouth. “I love you, too, dear.”

He is glad to be home.


End file.
